


The meeting

by FallenIceAngel



Series: PatchworkAU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Patchworkfamily, subtle ShanksXMakino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenIceAngel/pseuds/FallenIceAngel
Summary: Shanks takes his family to a business dinner at Whitebeard's house. So that his family gets to know his boss and his family.





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Happy Eastern ^^
> 
> I already said it in my story 'Until they notice', I'm planning a OneShot-series. I will upload the series on AO3 as a serie. This Oneshots will deal with ASL growing up with Shanks and Makino as their parents. Since this family is already a patchwork family, I thought why not adding Whitebeard and his commanders. So yeah. The basis. I'll give you the age of the children in the author notes at the beginning(even if they do not appear or are only named). So you have a bit of an idea what can happen. But for now, enjoy.
> 
> ASL: Ace & Sabo (10), Luffy (7)
> 
> Whitebeard: Fossa (19), Blenheim (18), Jozu & Atmos (17), Vista (16), Curiel & Kingdew (15), Namur (14), Marco & Thatch (13), Izo (12), Blamenco (9), Haruta (8), Rakuyo & Jiru (4)

„Are we there, yet?" This question was repeated by Ace, Sabo or Luffy the nth time. Shanks started to get a bit annoyed. Makino on the passenger seat chuckled.

„Not, yet. And we won't be there in the next ten minutes before you asked again."

 

„Why do we have to come, too?" Ace looked bored.

„I think it will be nice for you to meet other children to play with. Even if most children of Newgate are older than you. I think two are around four, then two eight and nine and the rest is older than Ace and Sabo." Shanks scratched his head.

„Hands on the wheel", Makino reminded him and turned to her boys.„I know, you don't like meeting new people, but this is an important meeting for your father. So please behave. It will be fun."

 

Ace and Sabo shared a glance while the youngest of them cheered that he got to meet new people and perhaps made some new friends.

 

Half an hour later Shanks parked the car in front of a big house. „Look how big it is. It is like a palace", Luffy exclaimed impressed.

„Be more quiet, Luffy", Ace grumbled, but he couldn't hide very well that he was also impressed.

 

Makino took Luffy's hand as he climbed out of the car, while Ace and Sabo stayed behind their little brother and their mother. „Remember your manner lessons with your mother", Shanks winked at them, before he made the doorbell rang.

 

They only had to wait for a few seconds. The door opened and a child with corp of red-brown-hair and bit taller than Luffy looked up to them. „Hello", the child greeted with a grin.

„Haruta, don't just open the door, yoi." A blonde boy in his early teenage years appeared behind Haruta and pulled her a bit away from the door. „You don't know what kind of stranger will ring at the door to get little children like you, yoi."

 

„Sorry, but you must be Marco, right?" Shanks interrupted the scolding of the blonde. The teenager turned his head to Shanks.

„Oh great…" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. „Oyaji, the guests are here, yoi."

 

Then there were steps a man bigger than Shanks appeared. „Ah, good to see you, brat. I thought you wouldn't come." The yellow eyes of the man wandered from the red-haired man who returned the greeting to Makino and then to the three boys. Ace and Sabo looked a bit shocked at him, but Luffy was different.

„Wow, you are bigger than, papa. I like your moustache, Ossan." „Luffy!" Sabo and Ace looked worried at their younger brother and Makino apologized already fort he behaviour of her youngest. But Shanks just laughed and the man started to laugh, too.

„Cheeky little brat you got there. Yes, I'm proud of my moustache. I'm Edward Newgate, but most people call me Whitebeard."

 

Then Whitebeard turned to Marco and Haruta. The younger of the two studied the three children, while the older one had his arms around his younger sibling. „Marco, tell the other our guests are here and take Haruta with you to the dining room." The blonde nodded and lifted Haruta up.

„Hey, I want to stay here with Oyaji and the guests." The red-brown-haired complained, but Marco ignored the complains and carried her away.

 

„Come in. So you are Makino. The brat told a lot about his beautiful wife. It made me wonder how he is able to keep you."

„Oi, Whitebeard, don't say that", Shanks complained while Makino giggled.

„Ne, Ossan, you said the same thing, Sabo and Ace said very often before mama and papa got married." Luffy grinned.

„Luffy, you traitor." But every other word of the older brothers weren't hearable as Whitebeard's laughed boomed through the room.

„Definitely cheeky. So you are Luffy? That means these are Sabo and Ace. Sorry, that I can't say who is who. But your father tells a lot more about the pranks you do and not much about your character or your looks."

 

Sabo waved his hand. „Don't worry we are used to it."

„He talks about mama most of the time", Ace added.

„So he focused just on the funny stuff we do", Luffy cheered.

„Lively brats you got there. The house is a bit quiet since the older ones are away. I would have liked to introduce all my children. But well, they grew up and have different interests", Whitebeard told them and lead his guest to the dining room.

 

One hour later they were at a long dinner himself was sitting at the front. At his right hand sat Marco. The blonde boy looked annoyed at Shanks who sat on Whitebeard's other side. Next to Marco sat Haruta. The girl grinned at Luffy who grinned back at her. These two seemed to hit off even if Haruta was a girl and one year older than the black-haired boy.

 

The next child of Whitebeard was a boy again. He was in his teens and seemed a bit bigger as Marco. But that could be an illusion as this boy had styled his red-brown hair in a pompadour. The teenager was introduced as Thatch and like Ace and Sabo the pompadoured teen and Marco seemed to argue sometimes who is the older one.

 

Next to Thatch was a chubby boy with a purple overall that had a pig-like jolly roger on it. The overall also had lots of pockets. This boy looked quite interested in the guests. Blamenco grinned and sometimes when he thought no one was looking, took a candy out of one of his pockets and eat it. Then there was a little boy with blonde hair and strange toy around his body. On the end of the toy was a spiky ball which lay on the boy's shoulder. It looked a bit like a snake. Rakuyo, the boy, looked at a black haired child in a kimono who was seated in front of Makino. Izo, the kimono child, had another young child on his lap. Jiru had a red-brown fez on his head and the rest was hidden by Izo's clothes.

 

Ace and Sabo were a bit sceptical about the other children. But Luffy didn't seem to have a bad feeling about these. So they couldn't be so bad.

 

They had a nice soup and a nice piece of meat. Now there would only be dessert and they could leave the table while Shanks, Whitebeard and Makino would talk about adult stuff. It will involve a lot of drinking by the males. Whitebeard and Shanks already have finished two or three bottles each.

 

Haruta's eyes wondered left and right before her blue eyes met Luffy's brown one. She pointed down. The boy frowned before he got it and both children went down under the table at the same time.

„Luffy!"

„Haruta, yoi!"

 

Ace and Marco stood up to made their younger siblings sit again. But both hit their head against the table as the two younger one had already crawled to the other side of the table.

 

Haruta took Luffy's hand and ran with him out of the room.

 

Silence, before Whitebeard and Shanks, started to laugh. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. „I go after them and make sure that there will be no chaos, yoi."

 

„Seriously Oyaji, why do you still sometimes look for a nanny or a mother? We have our own mother-hen Marco", Thatch teased his brother but was hit on the head by the blonde.

„Shut it, Thatch, yoi", Marco grumbled and left the room.

 

„Marco, stingy." That was the comment from Jiru who had lifted his face from Izo's kimono.

„Yes, Marco is stingy, because Thatch can't keep his mouth closed if he needs to", Izo said. The pompadoured teen pouted.

 

Ace hadn't moved. He wasn't sure if he should go after his little brother. But the house was big and if he had one of his nap-attacks then it would be bad. Also, Makino didn't seem to be worried. She had just shaken her head and smiled.

 

„Why don't you children eat your dessert in your rooms, so that you can have fun?", Whitebeard offered.

 

Thatch grinned. „That's a good idea, Oyaji. Come on, Ace, Sabo. I'll show you around." The pompadoured boy stood up.

„Go on", Makino whispered to her boys and smiled at them. So Ace and Sabo followed Thatch and were joined by Blamenco. The boy held onto Thatch's hand. That was something that surprised them. Even Luffy, who did enjoy physical affection very much, hold onto their hands at home.

 

The red-brown haired boy saw the glance of the two ten-year-olds and a smile ghosted across his face.

 

„That's normal for Blamenco. The four younger one cling a bit to Marco, Izo or me. Haruta to Marco, even if that does seem like it. Rakuyo and Jiru to Izo and Blamenco well to me. And if we three older one have a problem we also have eight older brothers to asked. But mostly Izo goes to Blenheim or Fossa. Marco to Jozu and I to Vista. We have another brother Namur who is a year older than Marco and me, that goes to Atmos. Kingdew and Curiel are a bit difficult, so we don't talk with them about problems", Thatch explained.

„Eight older brothers? So you are fifteen children?!"

 

Ace was a bit baffled. How could so many children of different ages get along? It was even hard with him, Sabo and Luffy and they were only three.

 

„Yes. Fossa is the oldest of us. He is nineteen. But the order we introduce ourselves normally if we are all together is the order of our adoption. Marco is the first one. He is with Oyaji since he was still a baby. Jozu was adopted as second with four. That's the reason why Marco is closest to Jozu. Then I was adopted with two, followed by Fossa, Blenheim, Vista, Izo, Namur, Curiel & Kingdew, Atmos, Haruta, Blamenco, Rakuyo & Jiru."

 

„You have a very complex family", Sabo stated. That made Thatch laugh.

„It may be complex, but it is family."

 

Ace nodded. He could relate to that. After all, he had a similar situation. But well not as complex.

 

„Why aren't you older brothers here?" Sabo asked.

„Most of them are in sports clubs and well there were some short activities that they had to take part in. Normally, we would be there, too. But the meeting with your guy's father was already arranged and it was said that you would come, too. Therefore he asked Marco, Izo and me to stay at home to keep you guys some company as Oyaji didn't know how old you three are exactly. But well, we stayed at home and this lead to Blamenco, Haruta, Rakuyo and Jiru wanting to stay home, too."

 

Thatch stopped in front of a door and opened it.

 

„Welcome to the king of pranks' room." The teenager bowed and let them in. Blamenco hurried inside and took a seat on a sitting bag.

 

„King of pranks?"

„Thatch appointed the title to himself", Blamenco told them and eat another candy from his pockets.

 

„How many candies do you carry around?!" Ace and Sabo were both a bit shocked because both boys were sure that the young had already eaten a full bag at least.

„Don't ask. It is better for your sanity. But Blamenco is good a hiding stuff. So if you want to prank someone by hiding something, ask Blamenco. He is my apprentice", Thatch said with a proud voice.

 

„So. You said you show us around? This just your room", Sabo said, but the red-brown-haired boy waved his hand.

„That's a trick. I'll show you around, but we will also prank someone. I think Marco would be funny or the opportunity is good as the older ones are all away." Ace and Sabo shared a glance. It did sound like lots of fun.

 

~*~*~

 

Marco's eye twitched. How could that happen? He was sure that he followed his baby sister and her new friend quick. They wouldn't have enough time to make a chaos… Well, he thought wrong.

 

Both, Haruta and Luffy, were covered in paint. „Look, Pineapple, we made some pretty pictures." Yeah, he saw the pretty pictures on the wall. On his wall to be precise. His floor looked like a strange rainbow.

 

He sighed. „Well, looks like the desert has to wait. You won't get any until I cleaned you up, yoi."

„But Marco, there will be chocolate pudding." Haruta pouted. Luffy looked at her, before he started to pout, too. But he also used puppy-eyes, which made the blonde groan. Why did he have to deal with them?

 

„I'll make it quick, yoi", Marco promised and lifted both children up. His own shirt got coloured with the paint. He carried both children to the bathroom. Both whined and complained that they want some desert and not a bath. He ignored them to his best abilities and threw them in the bathtub after he freed them from their dirty clothes.

 

It was hard work to get both of the clean and dressed again. He had to dress Luffy in Haruta's clothes as the girl was the smallest of them except Rakuyo and Jiru, but these two were too small.

 

He sighed. „Marco, will you watch a movie with us while eating desert please?", Haruta pleaded.

„Yes, please. A pirate movie", Luffy suggested with a bright grin.

 

Marco looked at the two children. Well, if he allowed it, they would be quiet and wouldn't be able to make trouble. „Okay, but only one movie. Because I don't think Oyaji's business talk will last longer, yoi." Haruta and Luffy cheered and hugged Marco's legs. The blonde ruffled their hair.

~*~*~

Two hours later it was time to say goodbye for now. Luffy whined as he didn't want to leave his two new friends Haruta and Marco. The black-haired boy hugged the blonde teenager who was on his knees and returned the hug. Haruta had also joined the hug and whined. „We will make some time so that you can play again, yoi."

„That would be brilliant", Makino said lifted her youngest in her arms.

„Bye-bye Haru, bye-bye Pineapple", Luffy mumbled. Haruta pouted but was lifted up by her brother.

 

Thatch grinned at Ace and Sabo. „Be sure to visit, too." Both ten-year-olds returned the grin and nodded.

„You can count on us, Thatch", Sabo said and Ace gave a thumbs up.

 

Whitebeard laughed. „I guess that means we should also make some plans to go on holidays together." Shanks grinned and nodded.

„This is a nice idea. But I guess we should leave now before the traffic starts to become worse." Makino smiled. They waved at Whitebeard and his children as they went to their car.

 

The car just left the property of Edward Newgate when they heard Marco screaming Thatch's name together with some colourful insults, which led Sabo and Ace covering Luffy's ears and both started to laugh.

 

„What exactly have you two and Thatch done?"

 

„Don't worry."

„It's just a prank."


End file.
